borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:I am a bad person...
Earlier today, I completed another Craw hunt with 3 strangers. At the bottom of the elevator, one of them dropped an Aries. Instinctively, I took it and left the game. They looked super pissed after that. Later in the day, the host invited me to play with him. Should I trust him or should I leave it?-Scorpion665 with things like the killer mod i would say not to join in with his game, he could really mess up your save file.xbox gt SinsterNobody Nice little tidbit of info there Sinister. What is the Killer Mod?-Scorpion665 how could someone just drop a weapon? Sounds like they did it on purpose. It might just be a modded aries Could be. It deals over 1300 points of damage but has a 2 round chamber.-Scorpion665 The killer mod cause negative health regen, and you lose all SDU backpack and ammo, as well as the weapon slots, it's a real bummer xbox GT SinsterNobody hey post the name, level, and stats and we can see if its modded. and the killer mod is the reason I can't play on live anymore. i got one or two buddies online to run with but thats it, and they got red dead... bummer They call me Hellz Lips 01:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :dlc3_gd_customweapons.Pearlescent_Weapons.CustomWeap_Revolver_AtlasAries :gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas :gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol :gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 :gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 :gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 :gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 :gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 :gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 :None :dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.acc5_Heal_AtlasAries :dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.RevolverPistol.Material_Aries_3 :gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Atlas2_Pearl :dlc3_gd_weap_UniqueParts.Title.TitleP_Atlas_Aries This is the only way to get an aries with 1300+ damage. Yours is definitely a construct - all the best parts. I made this in Gearcalc. It says it's legit though... - Uberorb OP's story is fishy. If you left the game, how do you know what they looked like? You take someone else's dropped weapon and then question if YOU can trust? Or maybe you're just BS'ing to pass off your construct. Note to hosts - kick this bad person on sight! -- MeMadeIt 02:45, July 6, 2010 (UTC) I am a bit confused. If you think I should drop the Aries, tell me. I am having my suspicions about it too.-Scorpion665 :if you are a purist, drop it because you did not find it. or give it back to regain karma. if it was constructed it was done by the rules. 05:52, July 6, 2010 (UTC) "Instinctively, I took it and left the game." Now, why'd you have to go and do that? Because judging by the recent banter on your talkpage and Dr F and whoever, your motivations seem forced and trivial, at best. If you did that in my game, regardless of whether the weapon is modded or not, I'd be "super pissed" too. I wouldn't trust you, let alone the other way round. I'd have to agree with the thread title. --Nagamarky 11:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Man up, join his game and give it back. Bukkithead 13:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) The best and most friendly option would be to message him and profusely apologise. By the way, I'M BACK! WHO MISSED ME!A Lonely Nomad 15:59, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : And you are ... ??? {applause} welcome back, nomad. 16:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks guys, I am going to give it back.-Scorpion665 ...4...3...2... monitor launch countdown aborted. dr. haxx standing down. go and sin no more, young gamer. 17:21, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Hax saw no reason to interfere here, for after spying no hacks seeing this reversal, he saw no reason to interfere 01:44, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back Nomad (even though i dont know you) and Its nice to hear you have actualy maned up and given it back because no-one would instinctively take a gun that was droped by someone else, take it and then leave. Because I have never done that you just have to ask first. But at least you gave it back and I hope that they were ok with it. Nuka Boi 22:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) :OP was scorpio not nomad. 23:44, July 6, 2010 (UTC)